


Lullaby

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Blue diamond sings a lullaby for her pearl
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Fanfiction as Wolfspirit2296

Blue diamond finds her pearl's company soothing in era 3. She cares for her. They spend a lot of time together, discussing art and beauty. This means a lot to Blue. And to show it, she sings to her. This helps the small gem relax, and keeps her spirits up. One day her pearl actually falls asleep to her diamond's voice. The idea of such a peaceful sleep seems nice, so she follows her pearl's actions.

0

(Or: Blue diamond and Blue pearl look at art. And in appreciation Blue sings a lullaby to her pearl, and is comforted by the sleeping gem. She then decides to sleep as well, the feeling refreshing her.)

0

Blue diamond sat on her bed. Ever since she discovered that she could make clouds, she had been practicing. Now, instead of immediately spreading joy, they could take form if she willed it. While yes, the joy was nice, this was nice as well. It felt nice to bring her own joy, without any of her clouds helping her. Now she felt truly happy.

She was not the only one. Her pearl, which had now called herself 'Marina' was happier as well. After era 3, everything had changed. For the better, in the diamond's mind. With the new rules in place, Marina had gone to Earth for a time. The quiet gem had been teaching others how to draw. Every now and then she would return to Homeworld. When she did, she would tour the planet, taking in the new things that always seemed to happen now.

However, she had learned so many new things on Earth as well. One of those things was sleeping. Blue diamond had heard Steven talking about it. According to Marina it felt very refreshing. It was almost like reforming with a new form. The feeling was refreshing, new, and relaxing. While Blue diamond had not yet tried this Earth tradition, she had seen many of her own court fall asleep on her clouds.

Right now, she was laying down, relaxing in her quiet room. As she let her thoughts wander, she hummed softly. A soft tune escaped her, and she smiled slightly. A gentle knock echoed on her door, and she sat up.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "Hello there. What can I help you with?"

As the door opened, Marina stood there. Her voice was just as quiet as it always had been. "Hello, Blue. May I come in?"

A large smile spread over Blue's face and she nodded. "Oh, Marina! I had no idea you had come back so soon. Of course, come, sit!"

She patted the bed, and Marina happily walked into the room. Blue diamond shrunk herself down to be closer to her height.

As Marina sat on the bed, a hum escaped her. "This is very soft. Have you tried sleeping?"

Blue diamond shook her head in response. "No, I have not. And thank you, dear. I have been practicing my cloud controlling ability. These things stay for as long as I wish."

Now, Blue kept her gaze on Marina. "So, tell me about what you have been doing. Have you been drawing more?"

In response, Marina's gem glowed, producing a drawing book. "I have. I have traveled to a lot of planets, and seen many things. I have been drawing them all to hold onto the feeling of natural beauty."

A hum escaped Blue diamond. "May we look through it? I like seeing your art work."

When Marina nodded quickly, Blue laid on her stomach. Marina did the same, and the two looked through her drawing book.

As they both looked through the various landscapes of the different planets, Blue started to hum again. Marina smiled as she heard this, and after a few seconds she sat up.

Blue diamond glanced at her. "I'm sorry. Was my humming disrupting your thoughts?"

Marina shook her head, suddenly looking sheepish. "Actually, it was nice. I was wondering...do you remember how you used to cradle me? When I first emerged? I was wondering...could you do that now, my Diamond?"

Now Blue diamond sat up as well, a surprised look on her face. "There's no need to address me that way, Marina. I am no longer 'your' diamond. You are your own gem."

A small blush spread over the quiet gem's face. "I know. I misspoke, that's all. I was remembering that you cradled me when I was new. To teach me that I was a 'part' of you. I remember it being very comforting...so..."

When she trailed off, and her blush darkened, Blue smiled gently. "Will it make you happy, Marina?"

Marina nodded softly, twiddling her thumbs. Blue diamond crossed her legs, and hummed. "Come here, then."

The pearl looked up quickly, her eyes meeting Blue's for a second. She moved to sit in Blue's lap. Blue gently cradled her to her chest.

Her voice was soft, and she started to run her fingers through Marina's hair. "Has something been bothering you on Earth, dear?"

A hum escaped Marina, and she closed her eyes slowly. "Not quite. I just missed this. I can't explain why."

Blue diamond nodded slightly. "I believe Steven once called it 'home sick.' It means you miss being in your home area. Or miss the comfort of it."

When the pearl just nodded silently, Blue diamond started to hum again.

After a few seconds, she started to sing.

'Moon river, wider than a mile.

I'm crossing you in style, some day...'

She gently rubbed her thumb against Marina's cheek.

'You dream maker, you heart breaker.

Wherever you're going, I'm going your way.'

A warmth spread through Blue as she felt her own memories surfacing. Memories of cradling her newly emerged pearl. The new pearl had been so calm, resting peacefully in Blue's arms.

'Two drifters, off to see the world.

There's such a lot of world to see.'

In her memories, Blue had softly told the new pearl all about her Homeworld. She told her who she was, and what was going to happen. Her voice had been soft back then, too. It felt strange. Feeling so softly towards a pearl. Of course, that was normal now.

'We're after the same rainbow's end.

I'm waiting around the bend.'

As she looked back to Marina, she had realized she had drifted to sleep. She looked so calm, and peaceful.

'My huckleberry friend...'

Blue diamond laid down, pulling Marina close. As she closed her eyes, a calm feeling washed over her.

'Moon river, and me...'

As she finished, she felt herself drifting to sleep. This did feel nice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah I know. diamonds and pearls weren't like this in the show. I just really love Blue diamond and Blue pearl. And I love the idea of them having a warm/caring/loving relationship.
> 
> The song I chose was Lisa Hannigan's version of 'Moon River' Look it up, seriously, it is beautiful. Very lullaby-like. (BD's voice actress. She has a lot of music, and I love it all lol) Although I think the original was sung by Audrey Hepburn. Still lovely, but I thought Lisa's vocals fit here, for obvious reasons
> 
> /
> 
> Also, I figured Rose's room makes clouds and stuff. So why not something similar with Blue? I mean...she can also make clouds in the actual show lol


End file.
